Replay
by AsterRealm
Summary: Victime d'un accident, Oikawa se réveille amnésique et incapable de reconnaître ses propres amis. Qu'à cela ne tienne, décide Iwaizumi ; si les souvenirs d'Oikawa refusent de lui revenir, il les récupérera lui-même. Et, pour ce faire, rien de tel que de rejouer toutes les scènes qui ont marqué sa vie — leur vie, non ? / Fanfiction garantie sans angst ni drama, c'est cadeau.


**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

 **Pairing** : IwaOi ! YAY. Et on est pas à l'abri d'autres pairings si les affaires se passent, m'voyez.

 **Genre** : Romance, lol. Humour un peu aussi ? je suppose ? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Bêta-Lecture** : Antidote ft. mon cerveau perfusé à la fatigue.

 **Note** : Fluff, l'intégralité d'AobaJousai qui font les cons, absence ultime de toute forme d'angst, si on excepte le pitch de base, mais vu comment ils le prennent, ça compte pas. :D Je ne réfléchis pas en écrivant cette fic, donc attendez-vous à un truc du genre de "la clairière aux confidences", minus la famille cheloue et probablement un peu moins subtil. (Je déconne.) :')

Rien de prévu pour la publication, tablez sur une fois par semaine si j'ai la foi, lol. La fic devrait flirter avec les 50K, soit pas très longue. Excusez ce premier chapitre s'il comporte des phrasés chelous. Je suis fatiguée. x_x

 **Note 2** : KDO la HQ family, j'vous aime, gros kiss. :B

 **Note 3** : BTW un vortex est une balle ovale qui, lorsqu'elle est lancée correctement, émet un sifflement caractéristique qui s'approche plus ou moins de celui d'un missile vous arrivant directement sur la gueule. Ca sert de ballon d'entraînement au football américain, je crois. Pour viser. :D De rien.

* * *

Une passoire en cuivre sur le crâne, Iwaizumi attendait, couché dans l'herbe du jardin, que son capitaine se décide à lancer l'assaut. Il avait déniché son couvre-chef un peu bosselé à l'occasion d'un marché aux puces organisé le week-end précédent par quelques vieillards du quartier. Il l'avait obtenu pour quelques piécettes sans valeur — Watari, béni soit-il, possédait un don véritable quand il fallait négocier. Il savait y faire, avec les vieux, Watari. Lorsqu'Iwaizumi lui avait demandé d'où il tenait ses extraordinaires capacités, il avait répondu : « Mauvaise expérience en maison de retraite. C'est une longue histoire. »

Iwaizumi n'avait pas cherché à creuser.

Pas comme s'il en avait eu le temps, de toute façon. Pour l'instant, il avait des choses autrement plus importantes en tête. Une guerre, en fait.

L'herbe lui chatouilla le menton ; il éternua.

— Shhht ! le réprimanda directement son voisin de droite.

Les yeux plaqués contre une paire de jumelles « de compétition », comme Hanamaki les avait lui-même dénommées, Oikawa scrutait les palissades de bois avec un silence inhabituel. Le soleil, encore haut, tapait plutôt fort pour un début de décembre. Surtout quand on portait sur le crâne une passoire tout droit sortie des années trente.

— Ils nous entendent pas, de toute façon, maugréa Iwaizumi avant d'étouffer une exclamation quand Oikawa lui donna un coup dans les côtes, aussi vif que douloureux.

— Les ennemis espionnent toujours, Iwaizumi. Leur technologie est sans aucun doute plus développée que la nôtre, à l'heure actuelle.

Iwaizumi échangea un regard avec Watari, qui, à sa gauche, détachait soigneusement quelques brins d'herbe sauvage.

— Ça ne bouge pas, dit Oikawa à voix basse, et Iwaizumi en profita pour lui arracher les jumelles des mains.

Oikawa, bien sûr, tenta vainement de les récupérer, sans succès. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'essayerait plus de l'attaquer — il avait affiché une moue boudeuse, ce qui, dans son langage, équivalait à jeter les armes —, Iwaizumi les plaça sur son nez en fronçant les sourcils. Les palissades restaient parfaitement immobiles. Leurs ennemis avaient-ils décidé d'éviter la bataille ?

Non, impossible. Il serra les dents.

— Beaucoup trop calme, marmonna-t-il. Ils doivent tramer quelque ch...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Déjà, un sifflement aigu leur parvenait du ciel ; pas du côté de la palissade, non ; du côté de la rue.

— Les traîtres ! jura Iwaizumi, puis il roula sur le côté pour éviter la bombe qui atterrissait non loin d'eux.

Le vortex rebondit à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où tous trois se tenaient couchés encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Aucun d'entre eux, bien entendu, n'avait eu l'idée idiote d'envoyer quelque chose de plus dangereux, pas même un ballon à eau ou un quelconque pétard. Les vortex avaient cela d'intéressant qu'on les entendait arriver ; et puis, il fallait l'avouer, lorsqu'on était en guerre, leurs sifflements stridents avaient de quoi vous mettre dans l'ambiance sans aucun effort. Oikawa le ramassa, l'air fasciné.

— Jolie technologie, commenta-t-il en faisant mine de le réexpédier d'où il venait.

— Américain, je crois, précisa Watari. Je me demande où Yahaba a été le chercher.

— Il a pas un grand-père aux USA ? fit Iwaizumi.

— Non. Je crois qu'il est britannique.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Désormais, ils se trouvaient en terrain miné. Les ennemis les encerclaient sans doute, et la moindre erreur pouvait se montrer fatale.

— Ces connards doivent avoir quitté leur point d'ancrage, observa Iwaizumi en détaillant les alentours, l'œil plissé. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Watari. On y va ?

— Tu rigoles ! intervint Oikawa. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils doivent s'attendre à nous voir débarquer à tout moment.

Iwaizumi acquiesça. On parlait de Matsukawa et Hanamaki — il ne savait pas pour Kindaichi, mais ces deux-là au moins devaient avoir truffé le champ de bataille de pièges en tous genres. Mieux valait garder l'œil ouvert.

Parés à toute éventualité, ils se mirent à reculer d'un pas lent, tous les sens en alerte. Iwaizumi replaça son casque convenablement. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés ; il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

— Ils nous attendent, réalisa-t-il. Ils veulent qu'on se déplace. Le vortex — la bombe — n'était là que pour nous pousser à quitter notre territoire. Et si on quitte notre territoire...

— Le drapeau est sans protection, souffla Oikawa.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le centre du jardin. Assis sur la palissade, un peu plus loin, Hanamaki affichait un de ses habituels sourires tranquilles, ceux qui hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre : « on vous a encore bien eu. »

Et, un mètre plus bas, Kindaichi était envoyé en sacrifice vers le drapeau ennemi — _leur_ drapeau.

— L'enfoiré ! cracha Iwaizumi, puis il s'élança en avant sans faire attention à ses compagnons d'armes.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Matsukawa surgisse de derrière la maison pour lui barrer la route. Ils avaient tout calculé, songea Iwaizumi. Oikawa, Watari et lui n'avaient aucune chance contre eux.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il restait un espoir, mince comme une toile d'araignée, fragile, aussi, mais qui avait tout de même le mérite d'exister.

— OIKAWA ! hurla Iwaizumi.

Oikawa, déjà, partait en avant, les yeux rivés sur son coéquipier. Watari se jeta sur Matsukawa pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis que, d'une main habile, Iwaizumi lançait devant lui une petite balle en mousse qui exécuta une courbe parfaite avant d'être saisie au vol par Oikawa.

Le temps s'arrêta une seconde. Hanamaki, qui avait sauté dans le jardin, courait vers Kindaichi pour le jeter à terre. Matsukawa, Watari lui coupant toute chance de retraite, hurlait quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Kindaichi sprintait de toutes ses forces vers le drapeau qui flottait doucement au vent. Iwaizumi, à genoux, encourageait son partenaire de toute la puissance de sa voix. Oikawa, enfin, se préparait à un lancer qui déciderait à jamais de leur destin — de celui de leur armée.

Jamais au cours de sa vie Iwaizumi n'avait à ce point espéré le voir réussir. Matchs non compris, bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

La balle quitta les doigts d'Oikawa et plana dans les airs durant ce qui sembla une éternité. Chacun retint son souffle.

La mousse atteignit Kindaichi à la tête malgré les tentatives de sauvetage désespérées d'Hanamaki. Le temps, sans prévenir, reprit sa course.

— On les retient ! cria Iwaizumi tandis que Kindaichi balayait le jardin du regard, l'air perdu. Vas-y !

Oikawa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Évitant souplement Hanamaki, il s'échappa du jardin et fonça vers le terrain vague d'en face, un carré de terre abandonné depuis de si longues années que chacun doutait d'y voir pousser un jour autre chose que les quelques téméraires mauvaises herbes dont il était parsemé.

Le drapeau, comme prévu, était resté sans surveillance. Le visage d'Oikawa s'éclaira ; une balle en mousse le rata de quelques centimètres et, alors qu'il mettait enfin le pied sur la butte où trônait son objectif — un vieux pull en laine sorti directement de son grenier —, il éclata d'un rire victorieux.

Personne ne put arrêter sa main lorsqu'elle l'arracha du sol, glorieuse dans le pâle soleil de la fin de l'automne.

— Putain, grommela Hanamaki en se laissant tomber au sol. J'étais à deux doigts.

Il extirpa un sifflet de sa poche et signifia aux quatre autres la fin des festivités.

— Laisse tomber, Makki, lâcha Iwaizumi en s'approchant d'eux, Kindaichi sur les talons. C'était perdu d'avance. Des années d'entraînement, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

— Tu parles !

Oikawa, qui faisait tourner le pull devant lui, leur sourit.

— Pas si mal, commenta-t-il. Mais je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi lui envoya une balle en mousse à l'arrière du crâne.

— On aurait peut-être gagné plus facilement si t'avais été plus attentif.

— Vous allez vraiment vous chamailler pour une victoire ? soupira Hanamaki. Où est Mattsun ?

— En train de se battre avec Watari, je crois.

Hanamaki ricana.

— Ça mérite une vidéo. Tiens-moi ça, Kindaichi.

Sur ces mots, il lui abandonna ses munitions et fila rejoindre son ami dans le jardin d'en face. Oikawa, Kindaichi et Iwaizumi le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître au coin du mur.

— C'était marrant, déclara Oikawa en lançant en l'air une balle en mousse.

Kindaichi plongea les mains dans les poches de son survêtement. Iwaizumi, lui, se plaça face à son meilleur ami, ses doigts en travers des cheveux. La tension du moment retombait doucement ; le vent qui s'immisçait dans la moindre ouverture de sa tenue le faisait frissonner. Son cœur, remarqua-t-il, battait plus vite que la normale ; il identifia l'émotion qui lui tenaillait les entrailles comme de l'anticipation.

Une légère crainte, peut-être. Ou un espoir.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à Oikawa.

Ce dernier suivait une voiture grinçante des yeux. Il ne revint à lui que pour lui répondre :

— J'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ?

— Pas grand-chose. Te vexe pas, hein !

Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui en vouloir, surtout pas pour ça. Aucun d'eux n'était en faute. Ils faisaient simplement de leur mieux pour arranger la situation, défaire le nœud inextricable dans lequel Oikawa s'était piégé. Un nœud constitué d'acier et de câbles de fer ; chercher à le trancher n'aurait mené à rien.

— On avait gagné, à l'époque ? s'informa Oikawa alors qu'ils avaient décidé de porter secours à un Watari qui, à l'heure actuelle, luttait probablement pour sa survie.

Iwaizumi laissa échapper un petit rire, plongé dans des souvenirs dont Oikawa n'avait aucun indice.

— Non, répondit-il. On s'était fait éclater.

— Sérieux ?

— Des gosses du voisinage. On s'est vengés plus tard, de toute façon.

— Y a intérêt. Je ne laisse certainement pas mes ennemis se pavaner sans mon accord !

Les regards d'Iwaizumi et Kindaichi se croisèrent.

— Ça, c'est clair, rit Iwaizumi.

Oikawa s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur le jardin, sur Matsukawa et Hanamaki qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avaient entraîné Watari dans un concours du selfie le plus idiot, sur la maison et sa gouttière un peu trop penchée, puis sur Iwaizumi. Celui-ci, immobile, guettait sa réaction.

— Non, rien, répéta Oikawa, mais il n'en avait pas l'air particulièrement affligé.

— Il fallait s'y attendre, relativisa Iwaizumi.

S'attendre à des résultats dès leur première tentative aurait été d'une naïveté proche de la sottise.

— Mais c'était marrant, poursuivit Oikawa. Ridicule, mais marrant.

— T'as toujours aimé les trucs de gosses.

— Qui n'aime pas les trucs de gosses ? C'est pas moi qui me promenais avec une passoire sur le crâne, pour info !

— À ta place, je ferais pas de commentaire, demeuré. T'oserais même pas ouvrir la bouche si t'avais eu un aperçu de ta tête. Jolie course, à la fin, d'ailleurs. Gracieuse et tout.

Oikawa lui tira la langue.

— Attends de voir la prochaine fois, le provoqua-t-il.

Iwaizumi ne lui offrit pour toute réponse qu'une pichenette sur le haut du crâne. La prochaine fois serait peut-être la bonne, songea-t-il avec optimisme. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une surprise.

Après tout, ils en avaient déjà vécu un paquet.

 _xxxxx_

Les événements avaient débuté à l'intérieur d'une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, vide et blanche sans être austère, une fenêtre baignée du soleil automnal, un patient et quelques visiteurs installés à droite et à gauche — tous, apparemment, avaient décidé de se présenter en même temps, et c'était un joyeux brouhaha qui filtrait sous la porte jusque dans le couloir.

On aurait eu du mal de qualifier la nouvelle comme joyeuse, cependant, mais mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour agir. Oikawa était éveillé, c'était le principal — pas la peine de l'enterrer sous un concert de plaintes et de soupirs compatissants. La situation était suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

— Et sept fois huit ? demanda la jeune femme assise sur la chaise la plus proche du convalescent.

Sa sœur aînée, en fait. Iwaizumi la connaissait bien ; ils devaient lui avoir volé ses accessoires à cheveux une ou deux fois, petits. Pure curiosité scientifique, bien entendu ; c'était Oikawa qui avait insisté.

— Cinquante-six, soupira Oikawa, puis il ajouta vivement : je suis amnésique, pas stupide !

— On ne sait jamais, répliqua sa sœur. Cela dit, conserver tes souvenirs ne t'a jamais empêché d'être stupide. Tu crois que c'était une forme de traitement ?

Oikawa lui adressa une grimace puérile qu'elle balaya d'un sourire carnassier.

— Ça t'a pas arrangé, on dirait.

— Très drôle. Iwaizumi ! T'es pas censé être un de mes amis ? Je me fais maltraiter, aide-moi !

Iwaizumi se contenta de sourire. Un de ses amis — un peu plus que ça. Son meilleur ami. Depuis toujours.

Mais Oikawa ne s'en souvenait pas. La famille repartit dès que Takeru eut fini de détailler chacune des photos disponibles sur le smartphone de son oncle en les agrémentant de petits commentaires bien sentis, du simple « Ha ! La honte ! » au plus complexe « Tu ressembles à un aye-aye, sur celle-là ! », laissant Iwaizumi seul avec Oikawa et sa mère qui lisait le journal dans un coin, ses lunettes sur le nez.

— Personne n'a ramené les tiennes ? demanda Iwaizumi en désignant ces dernières du menton.

Oikawa eut l'air un peu perdu.

— T'as pas tes lentilles, si ? Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

— Non, ça va.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par les reniflements de Mme Oikawa. Elle avait attrapé un rhume, à force de courir partout. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle racontait au tout-venant.

— Bon, du coup... commença Iwaizumi, et Oikawa regarda ailleurs, une main sur la nuque.

Combien de fois avait-il dû vivre cette scène, ces derniers jours ? Difficile d'y couper, pourtant. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si tout allait bien.

— T'as vraiment aucun souvenir ? demanda Iwaizumi en s'asseyant à la place que la sœur d'Oikawa venait de quitter. Genre, rien du tout ?

— Que dalle, répondit joyeusement Oikawa. Le trou noir. C'est trop bizarre, en vrai. Je veux dire, j'ai des souvenirs, en quelque sorte. Si tu me demandes à quoi ressemble la mer, j'ai pas besoin d'une photo pour me la représenter. Je me souviens vaguement de certains visages, aussi, mais c'est tout.

— Merde, commenta Iwaizumi, bien que le mot ne couvrît pas un centième de ce qu'il pensait à l'heure actuelle.

— Mh.

— Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu. Tu connais encore tes tables de multiplication.

— Dieu merci, rit Oikawa. Je sais écrire, aussi. C'est juste... tu vois, quoi. Les événements. Les gens.

— Tu reçois donc la visite d'une tripotée d'inconnus avec le sourire.

Oikawa réfléchit, un doigt sur le menton.

— Formulé comme ça...

— Le malaise. Si tu veux que je m'en aille...

Il n'en avait pas du tout envie, certainement pas à un moment comme celui-là, mais mieux valait ne pas insister si sa présence n'arrangeait rien.

— Non, laisse. C'est pas vraiment... je dirais pas que vous êtes des _inconnus_. J'ai des vagues impressions, quand même. Je sais différencier ceux que j'apprécie de ceux que je ne peux pas piffer.

— J'ose espérer être dans la première catégorie.

— Tu rêves.

Puis, il ajouta :

— C'est toujours bien de voir qu'on n'est pas tout seul, j'imagine... Ma mère a dit que t'étais mon meilleur ami.

— Partenaire.

Oikawa pencha la tête. Iwaizumi s'empourpra.

— Pas seulement amis, corrigea ce dernier après s'être éclairci la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Partenaires, aussi. Coéquipiers. On joue ensemble depuis... genre, longtemps. Super longtemps.

— Elle l'a rapidement évoqué. Le volley, hein ?

Il acquiesça.

— On est dans la même équipe, maintenant. Enfin, on était — on s'est fait ramasser à la dernière compèt'. Mais c'était un beau match, le dernier. Karasuno. Faut dire qu'ils avaient bien géré. C'est un peu toi qui as formé leur passeur, tu savais ?

Bien sûr que non, il ne savait pas.

— Faudra qu'on réessaye, proposa Oikawa. Voir si ça me revient. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hein ?

— Ouais...

C'était bien son genre, utiliser ce style d'expressions toutes faites. Il détailla son visage un peu trop longtemps ; Oikawa détourna les yeux. La distance face à l'intimité, songea Iwaizumi. Quoi qu'il en dise, ils étaient deux inconnus. Deux connaissances, désormais.

— T'as vu le médecin ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

— Il dit que c'est passager. Que ça finira sans doute par revenir. Il peut pas dire quand, c'est tout.

— En attendant, ça craint.

— Bof, pas comme si j'avais le choix. J'ai plus de peine pour vous que pour moi, en fait. J'ai toujours peur de dire un truc de travers.

— Tu passes ton temps à dire des trucs de travers. Ça n'a jamais empêché personne de te supporter. Quoique, attends voir...

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Inconnus ou pas, rien ne les empêchait de se taquiner un peu. La mère d'Oikawa sortit de la pièce pour faire un tour à la cafétéria. Iwaizumi en profita pour aller leur chercher deux canettes de thé glacé.

— Je me sens quand même plus à l'aise avec toi qu'avec les autres, confia Oikawa en buvant une gorgée de la sienne. C'est bon, ce truc, tiens. Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Son préféré, pensa Iwaizumi. Au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

— On se fréquente beaucoup plus souvent, aussi.

— On va dire que ça joue... ça joue sûrement.

Iwaizumi s'était appuyé près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur le parking dont il avait une vue imprenable.

— Iwaizumi ? l'appela Oikawa.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça. Il grimaça.

— Iwa-chan, murmura-t-il dans un vague espoir qu'Oikawa ne l'entendrait pas — dans l'espoir qu'il l'entendrait très bien.

— Iwa-chan... répéta lentement le convalescent. Ouais, ça sonne mieux. Va pour Iwa-chan.

Bizarrement, ça le rendait heureux. Il tâcha de masquer son sourire, sans succès.

— Aww, Iwa-chan, railla Oikawa. Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa...

— Oh, la ferme, siffla Iwaizumi en lui envoyant un vieux reçu qui traînait dans sa poche.

Oikawa réceptionna le projectile en plein front.

— Ils auraient dû faire un reboot de ta personnalité, poursuivit Iwaizumi en revenant s'asseoir près de lui. Franchement...

Il consulta son portable avec un soupir.

— Tu comptes t'en aller ? s'inquiéta Oikawa. On commençait juste à s'amuser.

— Parle pour toi. Non, sans rire, mes parents m'attendent pour dîner.

— D'accord...

Il paraissait déçu. Iwaizumi l'attrapa par la nuque d'un geste vif, lui tirant une exclamation de surprise.

— J'aurai pas le temps de te manquer, imbécile, ou t'es un cas plus désespéré qu'il n'y paraît.

— Je sortirai demain ou après-demain, l'informa Oikawa.

— Puis on te lâche dans le vaste monde ?

— Quelque chose comme ça. Les médecins ont dit que je retrouverais mes souvenirs plus vite si j'étais correctement... comment ils disent ça ? Stimulé ?

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils.

— Si t'as des trucs qui pourraient en raviver certains, tu sais... continua Oikawa. Ma mère m'amène des albums photo demain, mais...

— Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Quelques corbeaux planaient au-dessus d'une poubelle trop pleine. Bel hasard, songea-t-il, puis il hocha la tête en silence. Un match serait un bon début.

Un match...

Il fit volte-face.

— Quand tu parles de raviver les souvenirs...

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que les photos suffiront ? Je veux dire, c'est bien, mais ça reste un truc figé, à la troisième personne... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si t'es dessus... et puis, je ne me souviens pas de la moitié des scènes qui s'y trouvent, perso... faudrait quelque chose de plus fort. Une émotion, tu vois.

Il s'adressait moins à Oikawa qu'à lui-même. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute allure. Raviver les souvenirs. Retrouver des émotions enfouies... ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment refaire la finale de l'interlycées ou du tournoi des collèges, mais...

— Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi s'avança vers lui et croisa les bras.

— J'ai une idée, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Pour accélérer le processus.

— Je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir...

Mais Iwaizumi ne l'écoutait pas. Il dit :

— Ça marchera, tu verras. Faut juste que je me rappelle...

Puis, marmonnant dans sa barbe, il sortit de la pièce à grands pas, laissant là un Oikawa complètement abasourdi.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le jardin de ce dernier, quelques jours plus tard, à se pavaner avec un drapeau qu'ils avaient arrachés avec l'aide de la chance et, Oikawa le soutenait, d'une dose conséquente de talent. Quitte à vouloir se remémorer des souvenirs perdus, autant les repeindre d'une couche de réalisme. Rien de tel que le vivre, avait dit Iwaizumi, et, si les résultats n'étaient pour l'instant guère concluants, il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas tardé à apporter leur aide avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme — Makki et Mattsun s'assuraient de la participation active de Kyōtani dans leur délicate entreprise.

Les surprises, pensa Iwaizumi alors qu'il décidait de ce que serait leur prochain mouvement tandis qu'Oikawa, au loin, plaisantait avec des troisième année qu'il ne connaissait plus. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres.

Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il n'avait pas fini d'en voir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mdr de lol

Iwaizumi est un 'ami' dévoué. oui. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, unique moteur de ma vie, ça aidera peut-être à avoir le chapitre 2 plus tôt, hahahaha gardons la foi mes enfants

Fallait bien que j'écrive une fic légère pour me sortir des trois angst plus ou moins violents que j'ai en cours. :D Allez, tchuss !


End file.
